It Was My Heart
by DancingThroughLife1999
Summary: I wish she were stupid. Then she would die and I could move on with my life instead of having to worry about her for my whole life


**One shot in Gale's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, if I did, Gale would've died instead of Finnick. And Prim. And Cinna. And Boggs. And Peeta's family. **

**I hate Gale.**

I walked over to my next snare, and dismantled a beaver. Not too bad. Three rabbits, two squirels and a beaver.

It would've been better if I had a partner.

Not just any partner either. I want Catnip. My old partner.

She might've made it into the Final Eight, but what if that little girl killed her?

Guilt pours through me as I think that, she's no older than Prim, and I know for a fact that Prim would never kill someone. Not even in the Hunger Games.

If not Rue, probably that monster from District Two, Cato. I think disgustedly of how he mummbled in his sleep that his "mission" was to destroy the "Girl on Fire." Who even came up with that? Probably some Capitol idiot. But that doesn't help, everyone in the Capitol's an idiot.

Seriously, no one in the Districts likes watching children killing each other for entertainment. One of these days, the Capitol will fall, and I better have a front-row seat.

As a matter of fact, since I've started working in the mines, I've talked to some other guys about starting a uprising. Only one agreed, and he was eighty-something years old.

If-no. I can't think like that. When, Catnip gets back, I'll convice her, and she'll agree, after all, she was the one in the Hunger Games.

I shudder. I can't imagine how it must feel to Katniss, who's a hunter, to feel trapped. Alone. Scared. Anyone could just pop out, wielding a knife and say, "Surprise! Time to kill you!"

But no. The arena was too big and there were so few tributes now. Plus, Katniss may be small, but she's not stupid.

I wish she were stupid. Then she would die and I could move on with my life instead of having to worry about her for my whole life. I stare at the bush full of sweet berries that Katniss and I used to collect everyday.

If only we'd run off the day of the Reaping.

When I said it, I know she would never go for it, but I just wanted to pretend.

That for an instance, we really could do it. That we didn't have to worry about Posy, or Prim, or our mothers.

VIck and Rory can take care of themselves pretty well already, so I don't think about them.

But maybe I should, Vick isn't even eligible for the Reaping and this is only Rory's first year.

I wish my father was still here, then I wouldn't have to have so much responsibility. As much as I love my family, sometimes it feels like they're this heavy weight on my shoulders.

I feel the same about Katniss.

I wish she never existed sometimes. Like the Reaping. I felt something. Kind of like someone ripped at my chest with a mace and tore some important internal organ out.

If she weren't there, I would've never had to have experience that feeling.

I felt it the whole Hunger Games. When she got burnt. When she got stung. Even minor little cuts and bruises tore open my chest.

I didn't realize I was walking foward until I tripped on the Berry Bush and fell headfirst on the hard ground.

I groaned, and tried to sit up, but the trees were moving. I waited a couple minutes until they were still again.

I strip the bush of berries, and pop a couple in my mouth.

For the sake of tradition, I throw one in the air and say, "May the odds be EVER in your favor."

As I catch it in my mouth, I think about how I'm feeling.

I know that I should be devastated, dpressed, but the funny thing is, now that Katniss is gone, I feel very strange.

One part of me, as it should, is worrying itself to tears, as a matter of fact, I did cry the day of the Reaping. But just that once, I needed to get it all out, In the open.

Even though that part is normal, it's the fact that I feel relieved that's making me not sleep at night. I guess it's because I don't have to act like I'm just her friend, I can act as in love with her as I want.

Or so I thought.

Until Peeta Mellark happened. I highly doubt that he actually loves her.

He doesn't even know her. I do. I deserve to be with her. Not him.

But if that's the case..why did she blush when he confessed his love for her?

Now that I think about it, I know what organ broke.

My heart.


End file.
